


Love for All Eternity

by 5star_illusion



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All beings living together in perfect harmony, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel! Lee Felix, Cuddles Forever!, Demon! Kim Seungmin, Fluff, Gay, Just gay boys loving each other, Just pure loving fluff, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kinda modern era?, Lee Felix is Whipped (Stray Kids), M/M, Mention of skzoo, Seungmin just loves Felix so much, Slight mention of Han Jisung, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, as a cartoon show, hella gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5star_illusion/pseuds/5star_illusion
Summary: “I love you,” Seungmin whispered against the angel’s lips. Words so precious to the people of his creature for the person so precious to him himself. It was one of the purity demons could have for themselves in their dark reason of living.***Alternatively, Demon Kim Seungmin is so so so in love with his beloved angel, Lee Felix
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Love for All Eternity

Seungmin gave a tired sigh when he heard the familiar sound of wings settled onto the field ground beside him. How hard was it for a demon to find a quiet nice spot to read, away from the loud bustling noises of the mortal realm and the obnoxious, overdramatic screams from the tortured of Hell?

“Watcha reading?” Felix asked brightly as he tucked his wings as neatly as he could so he could lie his head on Seungmin’s lap comfortably. Despite being able to see the title of the book from his viewpoint, the ever so stunning angel blinked up at the clearly bothered demon innocently.

Seungmin knew that Felix wasn’t that innocent. He had that penchant for mischief just like any beings, supernatural or not, with his sort of personality had. Their love to create little inconvenience to other beings could be seen as endearing or plain annoying. Seungmin had not decide on which spectrum he could put Felix in despite knowing him for a handful of years.

But he supposed, like Felix’s partner in crime, Han Jisung, the angel just liked attention and would adjust his mischief to whatever he can just to have his beloved give him a glance. And his beloved just so happened to be Kim Seungmin, the solemn young demon who worked for the Underworld.

Romance between angels and demons had become so common, there wasn’t really a use for policing their relationships. Time moves on, beings change, love whoever they want. The higher ups have long given up on trying to separate angel-demon couples. There was no harm after all, and it kept the peace. And at some point, the newer handbooks had already removed the “No dating an angel/demon” rule. Of course some old farts argued against it but what could they do when it was officially approved by the Big Men themselves?

“Love meeeee,” Felix whined as he tugged on Seungmin’s hands that were holding the book. The demon tried his best to read despite the insistent jerks from his beloved, using more of his strength to hold the book in place. Eventually, with one super strong tug, Felix pried the book from Seungmin’s hands and tossed it into some distance.

Seungmin groaned with defeat and Felix gave a delighted squeal, immediately shifting his whole body to lay on his boyfriend, pinning the demon in place. “Hi, baby,” he giggled, eyes bright and loving at finally receiving the attention he had been craving for.

“Hello, love,” Seungmin mumbled shyly. After dating for all these years, Felix’s adoring gaze still made him feel flustered and shy. His demon friends teased him for being soft towards the pretty angel despite being firm and strict with them but how could he not when Felix treated him with such gentleness and love? Contrary to most beliefs, most demons took in a lover for all eternity. Love until the other couldn’t love them anymore and even after breakups (usually on the partner’s end), they pined for a very long time until they have to move on. Sure, there were people they like, played around with people they like, but once it came to love, it was a very serious commitment to them.

So when Seungmin said “I love you” to Felix the first time, the angel had burst into tears, sobbing and holding the demon tightly while chanting the same sentiments back. Seungmin tried his best to not cry as well but he had to admit, he let some tears slip as he gently rubbed a soothing hand on the angel’s back, carefully avoid tangling into the wings with his clawed fingers.

He loved Felix and Felix loved him. Despite being the opposite expectations of demon and angel, they balanced themselves out beautifully. Seungmin sighed softly, the small smile creeping up his usually stoic face, as he tugged his beloved closer and pressed a soft kiss on the angel’s small and cute red lips. Felix giggled as he watched Seungmin stretched his even bigger black wings and wrap themselves around the two of them to form a cocoon, separating them away from the outside world and building a private one of their own.

“I love you,” Seungmin whispered against the angel’s lips. Words so precious to the people of his creature for the being so precious to him himself. It was one of the purity demons could have for themselves in their dark reason of living.

“I love you too,” Felix’s voice trembled at the honest confession from the demon. It was already rare enough to hear those words from Seungmin but the way it came unprompted, with no reason other than to just show the angel how much he meant the world to the demon in the quiet space of their cocoon, it made him so soft, so vulnerable and so in love with his eternal beloved over and over again.

The couple stayed like that for a long time. Even when a huge group of children, mortal and supernatural alike, came by to play in the field, screaming in delight when they saw the couple and decided to put colourful stickers on the black wings without Seungmin’s permission. Felix only giggled as he watched Seungmin try not to move while the children leaned just so they could fill every space with the colourful stickers carefully.

“Pretty demon, pretty angel,” the children sang as they danced around the couple once they had run out of stickers. Seungmin blushed while Felix teased him along with the children. It was rare for demons to be called pretty and even when they were, they felt slightly uncomfortable with such compliments. But when it came to Felix calling him beautiful, stunning, gorgeous and any words the ethereal angel could come up with, he didn’t mind it one bit. Accepting the compliments because it made Felix so happy.

Eventually, when the children were called back to their homes, Seungmin let the stickers stay on his wings as he softly hummed and cuddle with Felix who traced the one sticker a particularly bold child had placed on his cheek. It was one with a cartoon puppy on it. Felix had a sticker on his cheek as well. A yellow chick with freckles on it, suspiciously a little like Felix. The kids had talked excitedly about the cartoon show called Skzoo to them, not caring if they listened or not. Well, Seungmin did not while Felix did, with his love for children after all.

As the sun had set well into the late evening, Felix finally sighed out happily. It was an unproductive day but really, Seungmin could not have it at any other way. Tucked away from the rest of the world, just the two of them, Seungmin loved Felix for all of eternity. And Felix, loved Seungmin for the same amount of time.

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself cry over how soft this is. And of course, I have to incorporate skzoo in there somehow lol


End file.
